ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
We are the pureleine
"The Pureleine can extract the cursed cards from the cursed items." We are the Pureleine is episode twenty-six of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening The ojamajo stand in the room awaiting the queen's arrival. It's announced she's come and everyone bows out of respect as she approaches her seat. Curiously, Doremi peeks at her and admires her appearance. Premise With a brand new apprentice and the maho-do under their custody the girls believe everything to be fine. But suddenly, strange things start occuring again! Summary One summer day, a lonely and frustrated Doremi is running the shop. Hazuki and Aiko don't show up due to prior engagements, and Doremi finds it too hot for her to focus on her work. She begs Majorika for air conditioning, but she refuses, until Dela shows up with a package for the apprentice; a certificate and sphere of achievement for each one. She explains that as an apprentice levels up and completes more tasks, they gain more for the certificate, and once it is filled they will become a real witch and gain their own crystal ball. Seeing this as an excuse to leave, Doremi quickly runs out to deliver the other two to Hazuki and Aiko. First she checks by the Fujiwara household and runs into Baya, who informs her that Hazuki is swimming at the school pool. Doremi is alarmed when she remembers they had made plans there, and she rushes home to grab her items and head to school- but by now it's too late. She finds Aiko and Hazuki hanging out with Kanae Iida, with Aiko trying to help them exercise on the chin up bars before informing Doremi that the swimming session ended ten minutes ago. An upset Doremi explains why she ran late when Kanae's hand slips, causing her to fall on her foot and injure it. The girls get Yuki-sensei for help and after a few minutes she deduces that Kanae's ankle is sprained and contacts her parents to let them know. But when nobody answers, Kanae points out that her own mother is in the hospital at the time, and the girls offer to help her get home. On their way over, Kanae explains that her mother had been in a car accident the previous week. While she is healing alright, she's been trying to fill in for her at the restraunt. The moment Doremi is told of this, she offers to help Kanae when she goes on to bring up that their family runs a steakhouse. She hurriedly rushes Kanae home and they hear a strange sound, causing her to ask Kanae if they have a cat. She claims they don't and the girls spot her father in the nearby room. He reveals that he accidentally burned his hand, although it isn't too bad, and he thanks the girls for their help when Aiko brings up how odd it is to have so many accidents in such a short time. Kanae's father points out that the business has been doing poorly as of late too, and ten days ago someone tried to rob them. As Hazuki wonders about their bad luck -considering their good food and all- Mr. llda points out that nobody has really came since the theft attempt. Now that Kaede is hurt, chances are the restraunt wont be open for too much longer. In Kaede and her mothers place, Doremi offers her help; along with Aiko and Hazuki. Upon arrival back to the maho-do the girls inform the irate Majorika as Doremi attempts to explain how it is to help an injured friend. However, she isn't very convincing due to her overwhelming love of steak. They are joined by Pop, who reveals that she will ask her "rich boyfriends" to come and buy a lot of charms from the shop. Doremi gets mad but Majorika seems quite happy with the idea and as Doremi realizes this will give them loads of free time to help Kanae- she still finds herself upset over how popular Pop is. At Kanae's family's home the girls await a customer to arrive and they watch as a woman steps inside; then abruptly turns away as she crosses their cat statue. The girls notice this and observe it before following the woman to ask her what happened. She mentions how something felt wrong, and Doremi recalls hearing a cat meow when they first arrived, along with the girls, who confess to having felt a chill suddenly when they went in. They head back to try to locate this mysterious sound and Hazuki realizes it must be coming from their strange beckoning cat statue. Aiko doesn't think so initially, until it slips out of her hands and starts floating. After Hazuki points out its creepiness -along with the fact that it didn't make any sound when it fell or at all- the girls decide to ask Kanae about it. She recalls how they got it about ten days ago, when someone gave it to her father. So they go along to ask him, and he mentions that an old out of business antique shop called Limelight had it. Inspired, the girls leave work for a "break" and they transform, heading to the location of the shop. After locating this shop the girls are surprised to see that it hasn't gone out of business at all. They ask the owner and bring up how they were told it was going bankrupt, and the man informs them that initially they were going to be closing down. But suddenly, someone came in and purchased a lot of their items, and he also told all of his friends, fellow antique collectors, so they didn't need to close down any more. Aiko asks if this was after he gave away the cat statue, and once he confirms it the girls realize that this strange beckoning cat is the reason for its owners problems. They head back to the Restaurant and inform Kanae's father of this and he expresses surprise, but he allows the girls to take the statue and study it further. As they arrive to the Maho-do the girls are shocked to find the shop completely sold out and a delighted Majorika. Pop reveals she sold everything just like she said, and due to all of the money, Majorika has asked Dela to deliver a shaved ice machine for the shop. It's then that Dela spots the Beckoning Cat and asks to see it and if she could bring it with her to the witch world. She knows something is wrong with it... but she can't tell what. The girls agree due to their own curiosity, and suddenly their fairy arrive to reveal that Kanae's family shop suddenly got swarmed by customers. Hurriedly the girls take off to lend her a hand again. Soon the store closes, and Kanae's father thanks the ojamajo for their help. He asks them to come back to help out further and he returns inside as Hazuki happens to spot a bunch of strange glowing petals. The girls observe the Queen's Carriage comes into view and Majorin steps out to inform the ojamajo that the Witch Queen wishes to speak to them. The girls arrive and the Queen soon joins them, asking Dela to inform the girls of what is going on. She starts by explaining that one-thousand years ago, humans and witch could freely go between the two worlds. But then an evil wizard secretly took an evil sealed cursed card, an evil card that can be sealed into anything and cause misfortune wherever its put. Due to the problems it caused, the witches got blame and the humans began to hate them. Eventually the two girls split apart and kept separate. The Witch Queen goes on to explain that sense then the Wizard has been caught, but a few of the items remain in the human world- like the beckoning cat, which is said to grant the opposite of its owners wish. She asks to see the girls certificates and uses her magic to upgrade the sphere of achievement to celebrate their status of Pureleine due to their pure and kind hearts and resistance to the magical items. As they are Pureleine now, they can easily extract the magical card from the beckoning cat. They are also given a Pureleine Computer to put the cards inside, and it will help them locate other ones and help keep track of how many they need and have. With that the girls meeting with the Queen ends. The following day the Ojamajo meet up with Kanae, who reveals her foot is better; along with her parents injuries. They also managed to catch the thief and got their items back, so now everything is improving again. She thanks the girls, who express delight to see things improving. Spells *''Come out, cursed card.'' Major Events *As they have become level 6 apprentice, the girls are given their Certificates and earn their first sphere of Achievement. *The Ojamajo are upgraded to Pureleine Apprentice Witch. *The Ojamajo rid of their first cursed card. Quotes *Pop: I have many rich boyfriends. Once I call them, they will buy these magic goods. '' *Doremi: ''You haven't even passed the level 9 exam... *Majorika: No, I think she's more reliable then you. Dub Changes /Dub Changes/ Errors *As Doremi takes out one of the certificates, Dela's crystal ball is smaller than usual. **The size of the certificate in her hand is a lot bigger than it should be as well. *When Dela appears, the straw Lala has thickened in width. Trivia *A background character being pulled around by his girlfriend is named "Masa-kun". This would be one of the first and only times a once appearing background character is named. *In this episode Hazuki wears an alternate outfit for unknown reasons. **This is one of the only times this happens in the series. *This episode includes the second change in a group transformation for the season. The first time, Hazuki was excluded and this time, it was modified to show her in the outfit she wore in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes